The objectives of this proposed research are: 1. To isolate Mallory bodies (MBs) in pure form from griseofulvin-fed mice. 2. To compare the chemical composition of MBs from mice and humans. 3. To prepare antibodies against purified MB proteins. 4. To identify filament-specific protein(s) using immunoelectron microscopy. 5. To utilize immunochemistry to compare filament protein(s) from mouse and human MBs. 6. To assess the immunological crossreactivity between MB filament protein(s) and normal cellular intermediate filament proteins. 7. To investigate the biogenesis of MBs by modifying the griseofulvin feeding regime and employing protein synthesis inhibitors.